What's In The Box?
by Pandemodia
Summary: Was originally an RP, so sorry if it is a bit jumpy in styles. When Sam, Dean and Cas wake up to find themselves trapped inside a box naked, how will they get themselves out of trouble this time. Slash, Incest, Violence, Blood, Darkness, Spoilers OC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**What's in the Box.**

**Title****: **What's in the Box.

**Author:** Collaboration between Pandemodia and Calceil

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam, Dean/Cas and soon Dean/Sam/Cas

**Summary:** This was originally an RP, so sorry if it is a bit jumpy in styles. When Sam, Dean and Cas wake up to find themselves trapped inside a box naked, how will they get themselves out of trouble this time. And when offered a deal that would be hard to turn down at the best of times, will they stay true or will they finally take those final steps.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the character from Supernatural, they all belong to the creators! And as much as we wished we did we unfortunately don 't!

**Warnings**: Many warnings to be done. Slash, Incest, Violence, most likely Blood stuff, Darkness. SPOILERS don't forget them; there will be spoilers from Season 5 maybe season 4! Oh and some out of character-ness, cause they are messed up!!

**Chapter 1**

Dean opened his eyes, to find himself in complete darkness. Trying to sit up he found that it was almost impossible to move at all with what felt like two bodies pressing him slightly into the wooden side. Feeling around as best he could he found that he was stuck... in a box... again... "Sonofabitch," was yelled as he punched the side of the box. "How in the name of all that is holy, did I end up in another freaking box." While talking he had noticed the other box inhabitants had begun to move, and could only hope that it was Sammy and Cas.

When Dean punched the side of the box, Sam's eyes snapped opened. The string of swears that came from his brother (after all who else could it be that would let out such language), but Sam's mind began to race. There was someone else in the confined space that he was currently sharing with his brother, and Sam hoped that it was Cas. If it was...Sam wasn't sure who else it could be that would make lying on top of his brother in such a fashion more awkward. "Dean watch where you're flailing your arm," Sam hissed attempting to get his arm out of the uncomfortable position it was in. The blush that slowly began to creep up on his face as a realization occurred to him. Where was his clothes...and why did it feel like the other two didn't have any either.

The angel opened his eyes at the sound of the voices coming from the two Winchester brothers. It took only a couple of moments before his eyes were adjusted to the lightening within the box. The one question that continued to run through his mind. How did they get inside the box? His eyes darted from Sam, to Dean who he was lying on top of. "Dean, please do not do that again, you could end up hitting either one of us." He noted the blush on Sam's face, had heard the statement from Dean about being in another freaking box.

Dean stopped his movement and turned his head towards the voices. "Sam, Cas, that you?" He knew he was stating the obvious, but he had to check anyway. It was at about this moment that he had moved his hips slightly and it occurred to him that something was missing. Something important... Something like clothing. "Sammy, please tell me this is a dream, no a freaking nightmare. I am not in a box naked." He quickly brought his hands up to try and cover himself only to smack into who he assumed was Cas, who from the feel of things was also very naked.

"Yes Dean it's us," Sam said with a sigh, successfully getting his arm unpinned between his body and the edge of the box. The blush on his face was growing steadily darker. "I wish I could Dean..." Sam said in a soft voice, thoroughly embarrassed about being trapped in the box, naked, with not only his brother, but an angel as well. "How the hell did we end up here?" His eyes darted over to Cas as the angel let out a grunt at being smacked.

Cas was about to say something when he was smacked by Dean's hand. "Dean watch where you're moving your hands," Cas said with a snap in his voice, sending Dean a glare. "We are all stuck in a box with no clothes on and with no idea how we got in here. That is obvious, what do we do now and how do we get out are of greater concern."

Dean thought about smacking Cas again just to be a pain, but decided better of it at the frustrated tone he was currently using. Looking around his eyes had now adjusted to the lighting in the box and he could pretty much make out the shape of both of the other two's heads. Rubbing his hand over his face, and then dragging his fingers through his hair he considered their position, before smacking himself in the forehead. "Man, for an Angel of the Lord and a creepy smart, boy genius you're both stupid. Cas you're an angel, do you're little touch and go thing, and Bob's your uncle we are out of here!" Dean got a large shit eater grin on his face at how great his plan sounded, they would be out of the box and back in clothing in no time at all!

Sam's sad and worried puppy dog eyes brightened when Dean pointed out to Cas that he could escape and get them out of the box. At least that was until....

"Tried it, didn't work. Would try again but I would rather not end up being smacked on the head again by the box."

The sad puppy eyes came back and he looked to his brother. "How are we going to get out of here...?"

Dean groaned at Cas's response. This was some serious hoodoo voodoo going on here. It took a lot of power to imprison an angel, so at least that narrowed down the list of what had them, but it was useless to know the who if they were still stuck in the god forsaken box. Putting his hands once again on what he assumed was the roof he gave it a push to see if it would move at all. "Well first I think we should untangle ourselves, and then try to get this top off using some good old brute force and angel strength..." This was said while still trying to push the top off.

Sam managed to wriggle out of the way as Dean moved his arms again. "Well you seem to be pretty untangled already Dean," Sam mumbled under his breath attempting to get onto his back in order to help push up against the roof of the box. Sam pushed as hard as he could against the box, subsequently pushing his body against his brother's. It caused his blush to darken and after a moment he gave up, but didn't move his hands from the ceiling of the box.

Cas couldn't help but agree with Sam's mutterings. However he too began to move as Dean had asked them to. He was now a little less uncomfortable with his arms free and his back partially against one of the walls propping him up. He waited till the other two were in place and started to push but even with all three working together it seemed that it did not move at all. Let a small sigh out he realized the box must either be draining his powers or have cut off his connection to heaven. Either way, they were most likely not getting out any time soon. Turning his head towards the others to tell them his thoughts he noticed that they were both very close together and didn't seem to be moving. Some kind of unknown emotion flared within him, which he couldn't really understand.

Dean was starting to get very pissed off by the whole box situation. They had tried and failed to push the roof off and all that had come from it was that now his and Sam's bodies were flushed together. A slight flush had come onto his face, but had slowly faded away. Sam seemed to be the same way but it was hard to tell in the darkness. Cas had also gone very quiet. He quickly cleared his throat. "So we have no angel mojo, Sammy's brain is on the blink... And we're in a box this is just peachy." He knew he shouldn't snap at the other two, but the situation was just getting to him.

Sam shot Dean a look at the 'brain is on the blink' comment, but frowned when he did look at his brother. He knew all too well that the last time Dean had been in a box, he had been dead, then alive after being pulled from the flaming pits of hell. "Hey, Dean you alright?" He asked, moving again, so his back was against the wall, allowing him to have a better look at his brother. His eyes darted to Cas's face, wondering if the angel had realized probably why Dean was freaking out as much as he was. However, the damn blush was still on his face.

Cas had a deep frown marring his face as he looked at Dean. He could not understand why Dean was acting this way. He was not used to seeing Dean this way, or Sam for that matter. Sam seemed to be worrying, but not about their current position, but about Dean as well. He hadn't taken the comment personally as he was feeling lost without his 'mojo' as well.

Dean's eyes had been pinned to the roof hoping that if he stared at it hard enough it would spontaneously combust. He was starting to stress, he didn't like being here at all, without control, without protection.

His eyes turned the stare at Sam when he spoke. A smile crossed his lips at how Sam asked it. Reaching over he gave Sam's hand a quick firm squeeze. "Yeah Sammy, I'm alright. I've been better but we will make it." Keeping his eyes on Sam, he turned his head to ask Cas if he had any ideas of what had got them, or what they could do to get it if they got out.

Dean's words did anything but comfort the younger Winchester brother. The worried frown was still planted firmly on Sam's lips, the concern in his eyes given him the puppy dog look again. He didn't let go of his brother's hand, if anything he held it tighter, returning the squeeze. "We'll get out of here Dean," Sam said in a quieter voice as Dean glanced away to look at Cas. "You're not alone in a box this time..." Sam wished there was something else he could do for his brother who was starting to completely stress out.

Cas watched the exchange between the two brothers, eyes following Dean's hand as he squeezed that of his younger brother. The look in Sam's eyes was still worried and Cas figured that there was something that he was just completely missing about Dean being in a box. It was after Sam whispered that Dean wasn't alone, that the realization struck him like a ton of bricks. How could he have been so oblivious to that? The last time Dean had been in a small box... Cas shut his eyes, and shook his head. He had no idea how to get them out, he need time to think.

Dean clung to the hand that Sam gave him, like a life line. He nodded his head at Sam's words and licked his painfully dry and chapped lips. "Yeah Sammy I know I'm not alone but it still makes me nervous being stuck like this again... I feel like I might lose you again, that any second you will be gone, and I'll be back in that box... I don't think I could handle losing you again... I already lost you once, I won't again, never again.." He turned his head slightly to hide his face from Sam only to lock eyes with Cas. Blushing he realized that he had let Cas see one of his rare emotional out bursts that he usually only Sam see. But he had to tell Sam, he was more emotional here than normal.

Sam somehow managed to move his position, resting his head on his brother's shoulders. It wasn't like Dean to show...such emotion like that around anyone other than when he and Sam were alone. "I won't let you go Dean... I won't lose you again," he said softly his eyes darting to the angel's face for a moment. "If we are stuck in this box... At least you're not alone Dean, I won't let you be alone again." A part of him wondered if Cas was feeling at all awkward, watching and listening to the two brothers like that. With his free hand, his fingers touched the scar on Dean's arm, the hand print. "Cas brought you back Dean, I won't let you go again..."

Dean laid his head on top of his brothers enjoying the calming touch. He chuckled slightly at his brother's words, "Yeah I know Sammy, just remember I'm going to hold you to your word, no leaving me now." Reaching around his brother, his arm came to rest on Sam's shoulder and pulled him even closer filling the last gaps between the two. He quickly placed a kiss on top of Sam's head. "Plus if worst comes to worst Cas can just pull me up again, after all they can't just leave me down there or daddy would get angry." Dean smiled at the blush that spread across Cas's face at the words. Punching Cas's arm with his free one Dean chuckled again. "Don't worry Cas, I was joking I know you love me more than just a meat suit for big brother!" Before Cas could mumble out a response a noise court Deans ears. Quickly holding a finger to his mouth the others went silent as he pressed his ear to the wood trying to hear what, who or how many were on the other side of the thin wood.


	2. Chapter 2

::Authors Note - So we have been on a little hiatus, but we have two more chapter's written so I will post them soon!! Hope you enjoy this chapter, is probably my favorite so far!::

Chapter 2

The boys in the box were in such shock when the lid was suddenly opened and light flooded in they had no time to react to Cas being grabbed by 2 sets of arms and forcefully pulled from the box. Even in shock Cas still began to struggle and kick out at his captors. "Now now now Castiel, calm down. No use struggling you're not going anywhere! Unless you can't tell you are separated from your grace and power you aren't going anywhere" Sam and Dean stiffened at the voice they knew so well. Blinking them could make out the shape of Lucifer standing to the side, and two demons holding Cas in between them. Moving to stand up the two remaining in the box found them stuck to the wall unable to move thanks to Lucifer's demon powers and helpless to stop what was happening. Lucifer had the same superior smile on his face that he had had the two previous times he had met with Sam and the once with Dean. "You boys can just stay there; there will be plenty of time for you two later. But right now I think me and my little brother hear have some catching up to do, he has so much information that I would love to know!" With a nod of his head, the demons began to drag Cas out through a door on the far wall. Cas however was no going lying down and began to kick and struggle with all his might till he was out of sight. Dean stiffened at the words and begun to struggle with a renewed vigor. "You SONOFABITCH I'm going to kill you, you so much as hurt a hair on his pansy angel head and so help me!" The smile was back on Lucifer's face as he slowly lowered the lid so that they could only see his eyes. "And how exactly are you going to do that. The only way to kill me is to say yes to Michael. And then you're going to have to kill Sam, because he is going to let me in. So then what Dean, what will you do then?" With that he closed the lid the final bit and disappeared.

With the click of the lid, darkness engulfed them and no more noise was heard outside of the wooden walls. Dean instinctively reached out for Sam, and upon finding his head pulled their foreheads together. "You can't say yes to him Sam, not ever. You swear to me, swear you will never leave me. And never leaving means never saying yes."

"I know you'll hold me to my word," Sam muttered softly, smiling at Cas when his brother began to poke fun at the angel. Sam really did appreciate what Castiel had done for Dean, even if it was for his own intentions. He had been going down a fairly...bad road... But as the lid was lifted off the top of the box, panic instantly flooded through Sam's body, watching as Cas was pulled from the box. The sight of Lucifer sent fear through Sam's entire body as he tried to make the box swallow him up so he could hide, or at least wished it would. In reality Sam didn't move he just stared at the demon, a very defiant look in Sam's eyes, but he was so scared he could barely move, barely breathe. He knew what Lucifer wanted from him, and he wouldn't let it. Chills, shivers ran down his spine as the box lid lowered only showing the demons eyes and Sam finally forced his gaze away, curling up against his brother.

His eyes were closed as Dean pulled him closer, their foreheads touching. His heart was racing, he was trying to calm back down. "I swear Dean, I swear I will never leave you... I won't ever say yes to him. I promise. I swear." His voice wavered, betraying and revealing the fear that he had been feeling.

Dean closes his eyes and nods. "Thank you Sammy, my Sammy. I just need to hear that. Don't worry it'll be ok, we will get Cas back and we will get out of here!" He pulled his face away and kissed Sam on the forehead, before pulling him into his lap and cradling him to his chest. It was at this point he remembered the nudity, but after what just happened he didn't seem to care, he needed this once again. "Just so you know I swear I will never say yes either. We will stick together; we have beaten the odds before we will do it again, even if it is Lucifer." He slowly stroked Sammy's hair hoping to reassure him, from his current position he could still feel Sam's increased heart beat.

Sam didn't mind the fact that they were both still naked, he just needed to be held by his brother, reassured that he was still there. "Yeah...we have," he said absentmindedly, his eyes opening for a moment, glancing up at his brother as Dean stroked his hair, glancing away after a minute. His eyes closed again, just enjoying the touch. He shifted his head slightly, allowing himself to listen to his brother's heartbeat. "You're Sammy. My Dean."

Dean held in a shudder as Sam's breath crossed his chest as he had repositioned his head. Placing another kiss to Sam's head he whispered into Sam's ear. "You got that right little brother, my Sammy, your Dean. And that's not changing anytime soon." Rubbing his arm gently he once again looked around the box. "At least we now know what we are dealing with." He halted his hand once again to brush Sam's hair with his fingertips. "Sam he can't do shit to you unless you say yes. Don't give into him, no matter what he does to me. As I said earlier if he kills me I go to hell, and Cas drags me straight back. You protect yourself however you can, even if it cost you me!"

Sam's body went rigid as Dean spoke again. Not at first, but as he went on and finished what he was saying. How could Dean even tell him that? How could he possibly tell him that...? But Sam just gave a small nod. "Yeah, of course Dean," he muttered, his hand curling into a fist on his brother's chest. It just felt awkward now, the comfort that he had been getting from his brother was completely gone. The mere thought of Dean telling him to let him go if it came down to it was unbearable. His stomach had tied itself in an uncomfortable knot that wouldn't go away. Everything was just going wrong...

Dean felt him stiffen. He hated having to break the little bubble they had been sitting in for that moment, but it had to be said. He could feel Sams discomfort rolling off him in thick waves from on top of him. He couldn't take feeling Sam being like this, Sam should not feel sad, or scared, or worried. He should have no need for anger because Dean was meant to protect him, a job he seemed to be failing at. He let out a small growl deep from the back of his throat. Being careful to watch the sides of the crate he rolls them over so Sam is now underneath him and he is on top. Running his hand down Sam's face he pushes his forehead against his. "It's just a backup plan, Sammy, last of the last, when no hope is left. But it won't come to that cause we are to awesome, to strong and we are going to kick some demon ass." With that he gave into the temptation which was Sam's sweet pouty lips and pressed his own chapped ones hard against them, in a brief chaste kiss, before slowly pulling away.

His eyes widened as Dean rolled them over, leaving Sam pressed between the bottom of the crate his brother's body. The touch of Dean's hand against his face, sent warmth throughout his body, just the touch calming him down slightly. Sam looked into his brother's face, their foreheads touching again, listening as Dean spoke. The backup plan, of course it would be. But all thoughts were momentarily erased from his mind as Dean's lips pressed against his own and for a moment, time stopped and Sam didn't want time to restart. For those couple of seconds it was just them, nothing else, no worries, just them. As Dean pulled away the world came rushing back and Sam closed his eyes just for a second, before he opened them and slapped Dean across the face, angry at Dean for even mentioning, for even bringing up sending Dean back to hell, the instant he did the anger was gone. "Jerk," he muttered, his hand running from Dean's shoulder, up the back of his neck, to his head. "You jerk," Sam whispered again, looking into his brother's eyes before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Dean's again.

Dean's face stung after the slap had landed on his cheek; leave it to Sammy a fully trained fighter to bitch slap like a little girl. Still he was a bit confused by the slap, not knowing what it meant. The first thought that had jumped into his head was that he had done the wrong thing, had read the signs wrong and that kissing Sam had been the wrong thing to do. Just as he was about to move off of Sam he felt the hands and heard the muttered Jerk. Stopping his movement he looked back down at Sam and meeting his eyes he saw something burning within them. He was still frozen when Sam pressed his lips to him, but quickly came back to himself. He slid his hand up into Sam's hair holding him in place so he wouldn't stop. "Bitch" was the only word that left Deans mouth before returning to the sweet lips his brother so willingly offered. He slowly moved his lips against his brothers, before turning his head slightly to help them fit together. Slowly he ran his thumb over Sam's cheek, before letting his tongue slide out to run over Sam's perfect pink lips.

It was everything Sam had imagined it would be, the kiss. His fingers trailed lightly over Dean's skin coming to rest at the back of his brother's neck as he continued the kiss, his soft lips brushing against his brothers. His lips were rough from being chapped, but Sam didn't care, it was Dean, and he loved every part of him. The touch of Dean's hand in his hair, holding him there, and the soft sound of the word that escaped Dean's lips made him smile inwardly. Bitch...what Dean ALWAYS called him after Sam would call him a jerk, always without fail. At the sudden warm touch as Dean's tongue slid across his lips, Sam parted his lips.

Dean almost grinned when Sam's mouth opened, but found it difficult to do so as his tongue and attention was quickly drawn into the sweet taste of Sam's mouth. Dean melted as the taste of coffee; cinnamon and a spicy mix of too much whiskey over time flooded his mouth and danced on his tongue. The flavors almost drowning him as he let a loud groan get drowned into Sammy's mouth. His right hand had let go of Sam's hair and had travelled from Sam's hair down his side to run over washboard abs and gently over one perfect pink nipple. In the back of his mind Sam could only imagine what the father would say if he had seen his now wayward sons, he definitely would have never planned for them to end up like this.

Sam didn't want to think about what their father would have said about them, about them being the way they were. It didn't matter anymore, not to Sam, the only thought in his mind was of Dean. His other hand rested lightly on his brother's shoulder, the fingers of his other hand played with his brother's short hair. His tongue brushed against Dean's, the taste of pie, cheeseburgers, and, of course, alcohol, all present and, under different circumstances, probably would have made Sam smile, grin, or even laugh, but he was lost in the kiss. He shivered under his touch, the muscles in his abdomen quivering as Dean's fingers touched them. A small, faint moan escaped Sam's mouth, only to be lost in the kiss.

Dean could basically feel his Sammy melting under his fingertips. After living 24 – 7 with someone for such a long time they were both perfectly in touch with one another. So as soon as Dean pulled away from the delicious tasting mouth he was once again joined to Sam this time on the neck just over the pulse point. He sucked on the spot, every now and then nibbling the area with his teeth. He couldn't help the smile as he looked down at the red and swollen mark he had left. The mark stood brightly against Sam's skin, and as Dean kissed it he couldn't help but feel happy that Sam was now his and marked accordingly. Running his tongue across it one more time, he gently squeezed Sam's nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

How long had he thought about this...? How long had he dreamt of this, not exactly in the situation that they were currently in, but close. In his brother's arms, kissing him, touching him, love him. And now they were together, it wasn't a dream anymore. Sam gripped Dean's arm a bit tighter, his nails biting into the skin. One hand still on Dean's arm, he trailed his fingers down his spine in soft, fleeting touches. As Dean pulled back from the kiss, Sam's eyes opened for a moment a soft whine of protests coming from the back of his throat, but no sooner had his eyes opened then they were shut again as Dean kissed, sucked, and bit at his skin, and Sam tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to his brother. It was Dean, his Dean, marking him, letting the world know to whom he belonged. And he was melting with each and every touch Dean gave to his body. Sam bit his lower lip as Dean squeezed his nipple, it becoming hard under his brother's touch, the moans coming from his mouth, muffled behind his lips as his fingers trailed over Dean's side, barely touching his skin.

Dean was having a hard time controlling himself. The fact that Sam was so close to him and so willingly giving him everything he had ever wanted from him. And the moans that he was trying so hard to hide from him were slowly pushing Dean closer to the edge and were starting to overwhelm him. With one last brief kiss to Sam's perfect pink lips, Dean slowly pulled away from him. He was breathing heavily and was finding it hard to keep his pulse at a regular pace. He slowly climbed off Sam and moved to sit beside his little brother. He was still in shock at how things had happened so quickly. Pulling his legs up to his chest he held them with his arms and sat his chin on top of them. He let one of his hands go and began searching for Sam's. How had it gotten this far, he had finally taken the final step that meant he was probably the most messed up guy on the planet. He turned his head to Sam and whispered into the darkness, "I love you Sammy, my Sammy. You know that right. When we get out of here I will show you how much, but I can't have us spend our first night as whatever we are in this box. I've wanted this for so freaking long, and I know I'm messed up and twisted and sick. But I do love you Sammy, I love you so much, more than I know I should." Dean hoped Sam would be ok with what had just been said, but Deans mind had moved onto other things, like the fact Cas would smell the scent of Sex in the box as soon as he was returned, if he was returned. And that thought scared Dean because as much as he loved Sam, he cared for Cas to.

Sam let his fingers slide from Dean's skin as he pulled away, the last kiss lingering on his lips. His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. The lack of warmth, of Dean being close to him, brought reality back to a screeching halt. Fast, it had all happened so fast. His breathing slowly began to calm as he saw Dean's hand and held it, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze, just to let Dean know, that he was still there. His eyes remained on Dean's face, studying him, his brown eyes tracing each feature. He listened while Dean spoke, listened to each word he said. Dean loved him, his Dean loved him. As to their first night...Sam agreed with him, it shouldn't be...in the box. When Dean had finished speaking, Sam sat up as best he could, still holding his hand. "I...I love you too Dean, so much. And I, I agree with you. Not in this box, when we get out... You're no more sick and twisted than I am, no more so than I am. God Dean I love you, so much." But...Sam could sense there was more weighing in on his brother's mind, something that was troubling him, Sam knew him well enough to sense that, to see that. Could it be what Cas would think? What the angel would be able to guess about them? Whatever happened, Sam would stay by Dean, even if things did take a turn for the worse in their boxy prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:- **So again has been awhile, have had lots of issues in my life... Lots of stuff to do, not enough time, no Internet really and so little sleep I look like a zombie... So to the readers so so sorry... Any who here is the next chapter hope you like it...

**Cal:**- I am so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you in awhile, it has been insane... I miss you so much and the withdrawals are unbearable... I am back home now so will hopefully be on more now to talk to you! If you want send me an email... If not I understand... Talk to you soon I hope!

**Chapter 3**

Lucifer had followed the demons out of the room after finishing his talk with the Winchester brothers. He walked through the halls of the building looking at all the symbols drawn on the walls. He had picked this specific building for a number of reasons, the first being that it was big enough to hold a large number of beings comfortably. The second was that it was in the middle of a large forest that was a good distance from anywhere, meaning that even if captives did escape it would be possible to get them back quickly. The last main reason was that it was right near a large, main hell gate, making it easier to raise his army. The symbols had taken very little time to put up, but once they were there it had meant the building and its inhabitants were hidden from view. Also it drained the powers of any none demon creature that came within five hundred feet of it. The power drain made the house perfect for holding the angel that was currently sitting in the library. As he came to the door Lucifer prepared himself, he hadn't met Castiel in heaven, but had met him since then on earth and when he had helped him return after the Raphael situation. Opening the door he saw that the angel was sitting awkwardly on a chair, the demons still positioned on either side of him. With a wave of his hand they were gone, and another flick and the angel had a light robe covering him. "Hello again Castiel, how have you been, brother?"

As Cas had been pulled from the box, he had not stopped struggling to get free of the two demons' that were holding him. It was a useless effort, as his eyes glanced at the various symbols on the wall, but there was no way he was going to make it easy for them. In the back of his mind, Cas was sure that nothing good was going to come from this. He was dragged, still kicking into a room and pushed roughly down into a chair. One look at the two demons Cas thought better than to press his luck with them. He resigned himself to sitting in such a way that he felt a little less...exposed and vulnerable in his current situation. His eyes glanced around the room, noting that it appeared to be a library of sorts; Cas was doing his best to try and distract himself. The door opened, and his eyes snapped to Lucifer, his gaze cold, even when the demons went away, and a robe covered his body. "What do you want?" he asked shortly completely ignoring the question that he was asked, even the common greeting. He was on edge, and worried about Sam and Dean.

Lucifer smiled at Castiel, even with the cold eyes of the vessel on him. He had expected the response before it had even came out of his mouth. Castiel seemed to be very much to the point, and from where his eyes kept going to he was looking very anxious. "Come, Castiel, there will be plenty of time to discuss what I want later. After all until I hear a yes from Sam we will have all the time in the world." He moved to pull a chair up across from Castiel examining him closer, his vessel seemed to be thinner than last time, but then again his vessel was worse for wear as well. "So how have you been? You vessel is looking a little thin; you should really feed it and take better care of him." He smiled at Castiel with the smile he saved for the three he was currently keeping captive in his house. "Oh and so you know, I will be taking good care of the three of you, I will need you all in perfect health for the future."

Castiel's gaze never faltered from staring at him, his eyes still just as cold. All the time in the world unless Sam says yes. That wouldn't happen unless he was forced and Cas was sure that Lucifer wasn't above doing just that. However, at the comment about his vessel, his eyes did dart away from Lucifer for a second, a small pang of guilt hitting him. He really should take better care of his vessel... He really should, and curse Lucifer for being the one to notice. His vessel deserved to be treated better than Cas probably was at times... Granted...with the layers Cas had become accustomed to wearing, he hadn't noticed a change. Again, Castiel ignored the question he was asked. "Sam won't say yes to you," he said calmly. "Now what do you want?" Again, he asked, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

Lucifer's smile faded slightly it seemed Castiel was not going to be pushed from the path of questioning. "Fine, if you must know I want exactly what I have always wanted. I want you, Sam and Dean to join me. I think we would make one hell of a team, we would be unstoppable." With this said Lucifer stood up and walked towards the large window along a northward facing wall, staring out over the forest. The same thoughts running through his head, focusing on the three men he currently needed to agree. Turning to once again face Castiel he spoke again "If you were all to agree you would all become my right hand men. I wouldn't need to use Sam as a vessel, as Dean is with us and I wouldn't need to fight Michael. They could be together forever, and you could be with them."

Cas knew it that was always his plan. To get the three of them to join him, be a part of his 'team' like always. His eyes followed Lucifer as he moved, but did not move from his chair, his stomach still twisting in uneasy knots. His mind was racing trying to come up with some sort of plan, a way out for them. And if not for himself, than for the boys, for Sam and Dean, his two companions who were still trapped inside the box. A...deal perhaps? It could work...but what did he have to... Crap... Every fiber in his being told him he shouldn't say what he was about to, not to Lucifer...but in his heart, he knew there was no other way out. At least... He might be able to save Sam and Dean. Cas stood up, his footsteps soft on the floor as he made his way over to where Lucifer stood. At first he reached out his hand to tap the other male on the shoulder, but pulled his hand back. "I...want," he started, pausing to take a deep breath steady his nerves. "I want you to let Sam and Dean go... At least, at least let them out of the box and in return..." He looked down for a moment, a wave of betrayal and guilt washing over him as he whispered his reply. "You'll have me." The instant the words left his lips, he knew there was no taking them back, but for Dean, for Sam, he was willing to do just about anything.

To say Lucifer was shocked by the last statement would have been the understatement of his lifetime, which was for him quite awhile. "You would give up… Give it all up, just to get them out of there confines." There was something wrong with this deal, and even as the devil, Lucifer felt badly even considering it. He also new this would either make or break his dealings with the other two, if he took the deal he would have Castiel, but the brothers may see this as him not giving the angel a choice and in that they may then become unresponsive to his proposal. As much as he wanted to take this deal, he knew he could not. Reaching out towards the angel he lifted Castiel's chin up so that the angel's eyes met his own, he could easily see the emotions running beneath their surface, the main ones being loyalty and love. He assumed this was for the brothers; the angel seemed to care deeply for them, enough to give up his place in heaven to keep them safe. "I cannot take this deal you offer so willingly Castiel. However I will give you your request. The brothers and you will be moved to… better… accommodation. On three conditions, the first being neither you nor they will try to escape or you will all be placed into separate boxes. I believe you would not want poor Dean left alone in a coffin shaped box for a long period of time he may end up worse then he already is of current. The second condition is that you consider my offer, talk to them about it. I will offer you all whatever you could want, within reason. The third is more a suggestion then a condition, and I would highly suggest you take it. You obviously care for the boys more than an angel should, you should consider informing them. You may be in for a pleasant surprise if you were to do so." Releasing Castiel's chin he let his arm fall to his side. He was smiling on the inside as he turned and walked towards the bar in the corner leaving the angel standing there. He knew that the only way to win the triple victory was to play on their hero complexes and their need to be together.

A part of him was extremely glad that Lucifer had not taken his deal, but the more Cas thought about what he had said, what he was doing, there was very little chance, for them to get out of this so easily. Cas wished his eyes had not betrayed him so, but he would give up everything for Sam and Dean. The touch of Lucifer's fingers on his chin nearly made him jump, looking into his face as he listened. He listened to each condition, none seemed...outrageous... It'd be getting the brothers to comply that would be the hard part, however, the thought of Dean being trapped in a box alone, again, made his skin crawl. His eyes followed Lucifer as he moved away from him. "Alright," he snapped, harsher than he meant to and he winced. "Alright... To all three, alright." He said in a softer voice, he didn't move from his spot. "Please...just please don't put Dean in a box alone again, please don't." Was he serious begging? Yeah it sure sounded like he was. He would, he would consider telling Sam and Dean.

Lucifer turned to face Castiel, smiling as he agreed to his conditions, even if it did come out rather rough and harsh. The smile quickly fell from his face as he heard the pleading way the angel made his request. He would go so far as to think that Castiel was actually begging for him to leave Dean out of the box. He had not thought he would see the day an angel would care for a human more than his father had. Sure the other angels cared, but they would never give up themselves to protect the individual, however Castiel seemed to want to throw everything away for the two. He had not realized how deeply the angel felt for them, and how dangerous things could get if he were to hurt them. He would have to be careful, even with the symbols in place, the wrong trigger and Castiel and Sam's combined power could shatter them. And then all heaven truly would break loose on them faster than a pack of hell hounds on a debt due soul. Moving over to the angel he gripped one of his shoulders in his firm grip. "I cannot promise you that I will not. I am the devil after all. However you keep those boys from killing anyone here and they will not be returned to the box. And I won't leave Dean alone, unlike you believe I do know what it's like to care about a being so much that you're willing to throw everything away for them. However unlike me, you will not be punished for caring."

Castiel closed his eyes, his expression going completely emotionless when Lucifer grasped his shoulder. If they somehow managed to escape him, there was no going back for Castiel, he would be stripped of his grace and thrown back to earth, to live as the humans he cared so much for. He had to get a hold of himself, he had to keep his emotions in check, at least for the time being. "Then, as the devil, you should realize why I must try and do what is best for those I am charged with protecting. My care and concern for them is of no concern of yours, 'brother.' You have your deal, I agreed to it. Now hold up to your end of the bargin." Castiel pulled his shoulder away from Lucifer's hand, stepping back, his arms folded over his chest. "Or am I led to believe that as the devil you don't always keep your word, your deal with me included with that." His steps were slow, his eyes on the ground before he looked up, directly at Lucifer. "Or is there another reason why I have yet to be returned to my charges? Some unseen motive that you are keeping hidden from me? If there is none, and there is nothing you need to discuss with me, then take me back to the Winchesters. Now."

Lucifer let a dark chuckle cross his lips; the fire the angel usually possessed was back. "Oh know you are indeed quite right, I will return you to your charges as you call them. However you seem to have forgotten the most important part and that is that we can never just seal our deals on words alone, dear Castiel." His next sentence was said as he slowly stalked towards Castiel like he was hunting a dear. "So now dear 'brother' we get to repeat history. Because if I am not mistaken your precious Winchesters were just committing the same incestuous act we are about to. Now how does that make you feel Castiel, to know that no matters what, they are going to hell and will end up with me any way. Cause our father doesn't condone this, now does he?" And with that as his final word, he quickly shoved Castiel back into the wall behind him, pressing his mouth onto the other angels in a hard, rough unforgiving kiss. Holding him in place as his mouth moved over the other vessels lips.

It was bound to happen, the incestuous act between Sam and Dean, Castiel was able to tell it would at some point. Hearing Lucifer say it, stalking towards him like a hunter closing in on his prey. And crap, he had forgotten that part, how they seal the deal, how every deal is sealed. Once again, his stupid emotions had gotten in the way. There was no chance to reply to Lucifer's words before he was shoved back into the wall, the breath forced from his vessel's body. His hands instinctively grabbed Lucifer's shoulders, attempting to shove the devil off of him, but it was useless, there was no way that, in his current state, Castiel could over power him. Every part of him screamed that he should fight back, a small part of him thought that Lucifer might just enjoy that. _Seal the deal,_ he thought and, cautiously for a split second, returned the devil's kiss. If Castiel had any hope of reconcile with his Father, all thoughts were banished from his mind. He had made a deal with the devil, and was sealing the deal.

Lucifer was smirking as he pulled away from the angel. Castiel had kissed back, the deal was done, and still he was on top. Turning abruptly from the angel who was still against the wall he marched over to the doors to the room pulling the left one open. Outside stood the two demons from earlier, motioning for them to move into the room, they quickly took up positions inside the room, only paying minor attention to Castiel. "Go collect the brothers and put them in the blue room. Tell them Castiel will be joining them shortly." With that they had turned and marched out of the room the way they came in. Turning back to the angel he nodded at him. "When the brothers are secured you will join them. If you are requiring anything of major importance call out and someone will be there to take the request. But be carefully what you ask for, I will be monitoring it all."

The deal was done, sealed, and as Lucifer pulled away, Castiel s head fell forward, his eyes half opened dazed. What had he done? What had he agreed too? His back was pressed firmly against the wall, probably the only thing that was keeping him standing. He listened to Lucifer as he told the demons to get the brothers and put them somewhere that wasn t the box. When the conversation turned his way, Castiel s face went emotionless again, looking at him. "Anything of major importance that he needed? There is nothing that I require from you Lucifer," he said in a firm tone, straightening his posture, pausing for a moment. "I am guessing that if I wanted food for Sam and Dean I would just have to call out as you put it am I right?" Castiel folded his arms over his chest; the reality of the situation still was sinking in. He would never be able to return to Heaven, he would be cast down. And Castiel didn't care, so long as the brothers were out of that box, happy, and as safe as they could be for the time being. But Castiel didn't want to think about how they would react to what he had done, the deal he had made.

Sam had closed his eyes if only for a moment, allowing himself to drift off into a light, if not troubled nap. However, the instant he heard the sound of the lid being lifted off the box, Sam's eyes snapped open to see not, one but two demon's standing there. His hand tightened on Dean's hand, pressing as close as he could to his brother. When one of the demon's grabbed Sam's arms, Sam instantly fought to pull his arm free, even as he was taken out of the box. "Dean!" Sam said, his fingers slipping out of Dean's hold. There was fear in Sam's eyes and as he met Dean's gaze, he could see almost the same thing reflected there. Their gaze was broken as Dean was pulled from the box by the other demon. Now, both the Winchester brothers fought against the demons, struggling, but they could break free. It was a futile effort, they couldn't. Sam's eyes caught sight of the symbols on the wall, no wonder Cas couldn't get them out and why his powers weren't working. Sam only stopped struggling when they were pushed into a room. He fell forward, breaking his fall with his hands, bolting to his feet to attempt to get out of the door only to have his way blocked by the demons. "You will be joined shortly by the angel," one of them said and closed the door sharply.  
Sam banged his fist on the door, but his mind quickly went elsewhere as he glanced around the room, going and kneeling by Dean, his hand on his brother's back. The room was large, and blue, and despite everything, Sam figured more comfortable than the box. A sense of worry filled the pit of his stomach, concerned about why they were suddenly moved to a new place. "You all right Dean?" he asked softly, worried about his brother as well as Castiel. The thought and sudden realization of what was probably the reason for why they were moved hit him like a ton of bricks. Had Cas done something in order to get them moved to somewhere else? Sam pushed the thought from his mind, focusing on gently rubbing Dean's back. "We're out of the box Dean, see I told you we would be."

Dean had almost started to hyperventilate when the lid was pulled off and Sam was grabbed. He reached over and pulled with all his might, he couldn't lose Sam he couldn't be alone here. "Sammy, Sammy." He kept repeating the name as he grabbed for Sam and the air that was empty before him. He almost felt a sense of relief when the same hands that had just stolen Sam grabbed him as well. Even in the relief he still started to kick and attack the demon that was holding him and was glad to see Sam doing the same. As they were dragged from the room, he noticed the symbols and was sure that Sam would explain them later or Cas would when he got back, he would come back. They were pushed into a room that was a little to blue and seemed to be a house in a room. He fell over hard on his knees as they were pushed in and scrabbled over to a wall away from the demons. He watched as Sam yelled at them and felt a large amount of relief when he heard that Cas would be returned to them soon. Even if he was distracted by Sam he was still worried about Cas. His eyes followed Sam as he tried to get out of the room and as he moved over to him, having not moved off the floor yet. "Yeah I'm fine Sammy, I knew you would be right, you were always too smart for your own good. But that's why I care about you." He slowly climbed to his feet leaning heavily on Sam. As soon as they were standing Dean pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips and begun to shuffle around the room, making inventory of what was there and what could be used as a potential weapon against their captives. He had just finished the first round looking at the room when he heard the door open and snapped around to find Cas standing in the door way, Lucifer standing close behind him.


End file.
